Illuminati
by Cedlurcer
Summary: After Sadiq becomes deathly ill Yekaterina is more than happy to care for him. But will these two endure the traumatic events that follow? Will something even deeper blossom from their friendship? Turkraine. For Elena.
1. Terrible Fate

_You've met with a terrible fate... Haven't you?_

_Hee Hee Hee._

* * *

Bloodshot emerald eyes opened wide, flushing the nightmare from their vision, blinking rapidly

to accommodate the accumulation of dry rheum. Sadiq slowly lifted himself up from the sheets,

his bare back drenched in a cold sweat from his fever as he ran a hand through his brunette

trestles, taking long breaths in and out, trying to catch his breath which had been noticeably

impaired from the drippy sensation in his throat. He had gone to bed a healthy man but the illness

swept over him like a monsoon on a rice paddy, and that disturbing dream he had experienced

put his mind in as much discomfort as it did his body. Slowly easing out of bed, the Turk stood,

having to put a hand to his chest to ease the tightness and congestion, feeling as if a bundle of

rather unpleasantly jagged stones were compressing him with added force for each step he took

to the water closet. The room seemed to swivel uncontrollably once he flip the light switch on,

his vision shifting focus rapidly as to adjust to the dim glow of the overhead mirror bulbs.

Grasping onto the sides of the sink, he stared up at himself, barely even recognizing the reflection

before him. His olive complexion had turned a pale yellowish shade and seemed to be whitening

even more, a faint, sickly greyish tinge washing out the color of his rugged face. His own eyes bore

into him with a thousand yard stare, dark shadows swirling around the green orbs as his jaw hung loosely agape.

He felt bile rising in this throat just as his wobbly knees kept his feet glued firmly to the washroom

floor. With nowhere to turn he simply bent over.

And vomited right into the sink basin.

His trembling knees finally giving out from under him, Sadiq caught a glimpse of fresh blood mixed with

the foul bile of his own regurgitation before he sunk to his side on the washroom tiles. Unconscious.

It was the following week when Yekaterina saw him...

The weather was particularly miserable today, cold and drizzling, the vast canvas of overcast grey sky void

of any sunlight. There he stood among the briny rocks by the shore, bundled up in his old musty trenchcoat

she knew so well. His back was turned to her, hands in his pockets, seemingly lost in the misty vapors

the sea breeze was gently swirling around him, kissing his skin and toying with his hair.

She walked up mutely from behind the Turk, concern evident on her features as she trails up to him,

though she tries to keep the etchings of worry not too prominent. Her steps are so feather-light that her

presence is most likely unnoticeable until she speaks.

"P-pryvit, Turkey - my apologies for bothering you but a little bird told me you had fallen ill and I ne-

wanted to see if you were alright..."

Sadiq's shoulders stiffened as he felt someone's presence behind him but relaxed shortly as he easily recognized the soft sweet voice.

He turned around, his slightly worn, sleep deprived, and paling face softening as he gently wrapped his arms around the beautiful Ukrainian,

holding her lithe form close against his own. "I am much better now that you are here, sweetness..."

The blonde was about to give a subtle comment about his appearance, her concern easily dialing up when he turned around, but she

clamps her mouth back shut once he hugs her, the only noise escaping her mouth a small, barely heard sound of surprise.

Despite that air of shock, she doesn't hesitate to return the embrace, albeit gently, as if hugging him too tightly might hurt him all the more.

"Th-that's great to hear...but how are you really doing? What happened?"

The Turk sighed lightly, resting his chin against her shoulder, nuzzling weakly against her for warmth.

His body temperature had significantly plummeted seeing as he spent the majority of his day outside

in the cold and although well dressed he still felt like ice.

"I... I honestly don't know anymore... I woke up in the middle of the night and... I just have felt... pain

like I've never experienced before. I'm just so... exhausted..."

She's somewhat startled by how cold he feels, she herself feeling right at home in the frigid weather. But the blonde easily recalls

the other saying that the nippier weather managed to bite him in a more nasty way, and her arms tighten around him.

Seeing the poor man in such a state caused her heart to ache for him.

"Th-that...really doesn't sound too good...understatement of the year, I know. Exhaustion? Have you been trying to get any rest lately?"

The brunette smiled softly, holding the blonde a little closer in his arms as she spoke.

He felt comforted and at peace just to be near her again despite how his exposed skin felt like small, invisible little daggers

of the frigid air were being jabbed into them.

"It's alright, my dear...I've probably had much worse anyhow... Probably …...

…...Ah, I can't quite remember when the last time I laid down was...

The past several hours have been a terrible blur..."

"That still doesn't give an excuse for anyone to take this lightly."

Her lips draw into a straight, firm line at that last part, her worry not ebbing away in the least.

"You really should get more rest, instead of being out here in the cold like this."

He gave a small, soft nod at her suggestion, half tempted to just curl up against some bare tree and fall asleep aside from the risks

of accidental freezing to death or else giving in to his illness and injuries without supervision.

"That does sound...Like a very good idea...Would you like to rest with me, my dear...?"

She quietly wonders why he was out in the frigid temperature, standing around aimlessly, but she keeps

that to herself, and curtly returns his nod. "Of course. I'd love to. Besides, I want to see to it that you're fully

rested..so you won't relapse."

Sadiq smiled gently at Yekaterina's kindness and generosity towards him, feeling so appreciative to the

little Ukrainian in his arms.

"Teşekkürler... However...For the life of me I cannot remember

where my house is located at the moment. P-perhaps we should just go to yours.

You did want me to visit, I think...D-did you...?"

She parts from him and takes one of his larger, icy hands into her own,

patting the back of his hand soothingly before linking her fingers with his.

"V poryadku. It'll be a relief to get you out of this climate

and into my nice warm house."

With that, the Ukrainian briskly turned on her heel and began to guide the other in the direction of her home.

As her petite, delicate hand linked with his large,

calloused one he instantly felt that once again he had been saved.

He was safe now, protected once more from a kind, innocent,

generous friend to rescue him from his own further deterioration.

He followed closely behind her, clinging to her hand as a frightened

young child might with his mother. Underneath his mask,

his brilliant green orbs had been dulled. Literally worn down from

the harsh consequences he recently faced in his life...

In short, he was a mess, and although he had kept himself together

for so long. He had kept his dignity and sanity and never once snapped like

a certain distant neighbor to the East; had always remained as optimistic

as he could and never allowed irrational emotions to overcome reason...

He just couldn't do it by himself any longer. He needed help...

Yekaterina walked in her usual shy bubble, casually allowing her cyan orbs to swing to the side of their

sockets and glance briefly up towards him, as if checking up on him with her eyesight, doing so with an

almost frantic quality; there was an obvious fear that something might happen during their walk and she

would find herself unable to help.

But the Ukrainian swept that worry-rat aside and continued on, as they moved through a patch of territory

noticeably colder than the one they were originally in. Fortunately this doesn't last long, the air around them soon

moving up in temperature. A small, warm breeze wafts around them, one that carries the scent of ocean salt with it.

She looks back up at him, breaking the silence.

"We're almost there, it shouldn't be too long now."

The walk through the Ukrainian territories could be anything but

pleasant for the Turk. Although he did not utter a single word nor did he make any sign

of discomfort, it was blatantly obvious the elements were taking their toll on him, alongside

his influenza. His originally dark skin was slowly paling further, so that

it was soon looking almost as white as snow, taking on a bit of that sickly greyish tinge as well.

His exhausted mind and body were in no better condition; he twitched and shivered violently

from time to time, trying his very best to cover it up as not to worry her further and he could

feel his vision along with his other senses slowly becoming blurred out. He desperately

hoped she was true to her word...

Pulling him further through the warmer climate, Yekaterina began to trail out from the more

natural areas to an obviously empty, rarely used paved road, the more they walk the more the

atmosphere warms around them. Not too long into walking along the side of it, a small scattering of large, old cottages come into view.

Yekaterina lifted her free hand, gesturing to one of the nearest ones.

"T-there. Nothing too much, but..."

To that, she shrugs and keeps on pedaling until they reach the path leading up to the house,

walking up it and pushing the door open, gently guiding the Turk into the furnace heated foyer.

The warmer temperatures posed as a splendid relief for Sadiq,

as the young Turk found his vision to becoming slightly less blurred and slowly but

surely regaining his senses. However, he was still unable to make out what Yekaterina

was gesturing, his eyesight only perhaps having a range of only a few centimeters ahead.

"Ah...It's so lovely."

He gave out a small sigh of immense content once they were finally indoors,

the pleasant warm mercy slowly seeping into him. They go further in, exiting the foyer,

Yekaterina not bothering to strip her boots off or coax Sadiq into taking off his outer apparel.

Any dirt brought off by their footwear could be easily cleaned, and she wanted him to be as warm

as possible for the moment. After bringing him through a short hallway, she turns and enters through

the doorway to her living room, not pausing in a beat until she's at the chesterfield, where she gently sits the disoriented Turk.

"There. There's no vent in here for the furnace, but I have a fireplace over there I can turn on if you begin to feel cold again."

She takes a seat beside him, regarding him with warm concern.

"Do you need anything? Something to drink?"

He continued to hold her hand as he was set down and given a chance to fully soak in the warmth.

His emerald orbs under his mask remained just as sightless as ever and he still felt the full frontal stings

of his injured body and the burn of the virus but he was finally warm. He smiled lightly as she

spoke, his own tongue occasionally slipping off into Turkish as his feverish mind struggled to think properly.

"It...Is not trouble, pahalı...

Just...yorgunum, just little...

bir virüstür afterall, just small though,

küçüktür, küçük..."

She squeezed his hand for a brief second, a gesture of comfort, before using her free

hand to gently stroke his larger one. There was obviously now a slight problem of the language barrier,

as Turkish wasn't her most strongest language; though the Ukrainian knew that he needed some sort of liquid

with his fever, and it had to be light . But she remains patient, speaking in a clear, easy tone so taking in words to

his frazzled mind would come along somewhat easier.

"My..my apologies, sweetheart, but I do not understand what you're saying. But..I will still fetch you something. I'll be back in a tick, alright?"

Her soft, gentle voice once more broke him out of his daze, if only temporarily. A small look of horror

crossed his features, the only thing he had really picked up was that she had to go somewhere

and then had completely tuned out that she would be back in a moment. He lightly pressed their

foreheads together as he got closer to her, twitching and shaking slightly.

"P-please...Not be long gone...

Please..."

She continues to stroke his hand comfortingly, the lost quality of his voice nothing short of heartbreaking.

Because of that, the Ukrainian almost doesn't want to leave the room, even though the kitchen is barely a

twenty-second walk away, but she's well aware that he needs to get something light into his system, lest he get worse.

Noting that he probably missed most of what she said earlier, Yekaterina decides to keep this response short.

"I promise."

She kissed his hands and with that she gently coaxes her hands from his and exits the room, moving fast.

He watched her leave, expressions of hurt and abandonment

all over his face. Once he felt she was no longer with him, the choking pain of being

alone washed over him. He sniffled, and from that one sniffle his partially blinded optics

quietly began to shed tears, and a dry gasp escaped his pale lips. He turned over on

his side, curling up and slowly began to weep quietly. Months of feeling similar if not worse pain

to this had finally began to break through to him. He no longer could hide it by being

optimistic and laugh it off despite he was slowly being killed on the inside. This

emotional meltdown was the only thing now he could do to feel somewhat better.

It was also one of the only times in his life he shed emotional tears; and he shed

many now, silently, by himself. That look of pure, raw hurt as she walked away was a painful sight,

and Yekaterina turned as she walked off.

Not a moment later she came back into the room, a bottled water in hand. Upon seeing the state he's in,

the Ukrainian feels the abrupt claws of regret seizing her from leaving. She dashes across the room to him,

absently plunking the water bottle onto the coffee table and dropping herself onto the couch beside him,

doing the most mechanical of human means of comfort and draping her arms around his curled form,

bringing their two beings close together. There are no words of true comfort she can find, but the blonde lets

out a few, soothing phrases of Ukrainian out on impulse, stroking his short locks as he had done to her while she was distraught.

He did not hear her approach, nor did he feel her lay down beside him. It was only until her slender arms wrapped around

his thinning form did he choke out a gasp of relief and added some volume to his weeping, clinging to the Ukrainian with

what remaining strength he could muster as he delicately sobbed his poor heart out against her. It was several minutes,

several minutes of this. It was so painful to him but it felt so good at the same time. Eventually, his sobs subsided,

lowering down to small whimpers as he nuzzled close against her, the soothing feeling of her delicate fingers in his soft,

somewhat wavy brown hair relaxing him. He let out a very small whisper, almost lost to the fragile atmosphere.

"I...I... s-so sorry..."

She holds him silently as he pours it all out the only words she emits are that of Ukrainian endearments and comforts,

these phrases coming out only one in a while,spoken in a tone lower than her usual one. As he begins to calm down from the sobs,

the Ukrainian absently brushes his hair out of his eyes, her features still warm with concern, and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Shhhh... You have no need in the world for any apologies.

It was about time that you let something out...I think you probably needed that."

He blinked blearily for a few moments, his warm tears having somewhat cleaned out his limited vision

so that he could gaze at her beautiful face with almost clear vision, his cheeks dusted a very light red. He sniffled one

last time before hiccuping, cuddling his exhausted body closer to hers as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I-it...Does...Not hurt...So much now..."

All the more happy to hold his trembling frame closer, she keeps her arms locked around his upper middle, pulling herself closer

up onto the couch. She carefully settles his head above her chest, a bit below her chin, and leans her head gently on his,

taking one of her arms from him and resuming stroking the ends of his brunette hair.

"Good to hear. Like I said you probably just...really needed to let that out...Now just rest for a bit. I won't leave you."

"E-evet...I suppose so..."

He slowly shut his eyes once she suggested rest, nuzzling just a little closer to the blonde, linking their legs together.

Before he completely passed out, he gave her neck a gentle kiss of gratitude.

"Thank you, Katyusha... Thank you..."

He soon relaxed in her arms, his breathing pattern calming.

"Nema za shcho..." The blonde whispered, continuing to gently brush his hair with her fingers as he sleeps, watching over him peacefully,

the only sound in the room that of the quiet sound of the furnace kicking on and off. Not too long into his rest, the Ukrainian begins to find

herself becoming drowsy, before said sound of the furnace usually capable of lulling her to sleep, and after struggling with her eyelids for

about ten minutes more, she gives up and drops her lids, following him into sleep. He felt so safe and protected in her arms,

his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept in relative bliss as for the first time in almost two weeks he could escape from any bodily pain

and be at ease in his dreams. His particular dream involved himself and her along with other friends mainly women being in a bright,

sunny, warm field of tulips. The exact details of what was actually occurring in the fields would have to be avoided for the preservation of

the delicate atmosphere. Her own sleep is more almost-dreamless one, the sort of fractured sleep where dreams came in small, easily

unforgettable blips. She stays under this somewhat uncomfortable slumber for a while, about a half hour of shifting around a lot in reality,

until she's the first to wake. And just like before the Ukrainian takes her time coming from slumber, blinking wearily up at the ceiling.

She then looks back down to the still sleeping Turk and proceeds for him to wake, mildly wondering if she should get him to try to take

sips of the water once he wakes. Another hour or so passed before Sadiq gave any small motions of stirring, giving a very small little

yawn as his eyes slowly reopened. His hold around her gently tightened as he once more pulled her close against himself,

pressing a brief kiss to underneath her chin.

"Gn... hello, sweetness..."

A small smile forms on her features as he awakens, and she opens her eyes, having closed them not too earlier on,

though then she was simply resting them. She returns his gesture with a kiss to the top of his head.

"Zdorov buv... How are you feeling now?"

"Better now, all thanks to you..."

He nuzzled a little closer to her for more warmth, feeling significantly better and comfortable in her

arms on the soft couch. He would probably require a proper full night's sleep in a bed later but for now

he had at least some energy back. She winces slightly as she reflexively shifts back a bit; in her position the arm of the couch was

biting into her shoulder blades. Nevertheless she accepts the nuzzling, aware that it's so he can acquire more body warmth.

"That's good to hear...great to hear, in fact. I know that you'll need more rest than that in the long run, but...

...at least you managed a handful of hours or so."

"Evet, I-..."

Noticing her wince, he tilted his head up at her, his eyes filled with concern. Shifting around again to get comfortable,

she manages to find a spot where the arm isn't digging as badly, and offers him a reassuring smile, not wanting him to

know that she pretty much jerked backwards when he nuzzled against her.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about. Please, what were you saying before?"

"..."

Without so much another word, he rolled over holding her so that she now lay on top of him, safe from the arm of the couch.

"If I was saying anything, it would be that I want you to be comfortable as well."

She scoots herself down as he rolls over, so her head's at chest level, pale cheeks dusting over with a light red as she speaks.

For some reason she has a tendency of not speaking up, or rather, really doing anything about it, if something was causing discomfort.

"I-I was comfortable...sort of...at least, I was getting there." She whispered in reply, blushing deeply.

He rests her head gently against his chest, still holding her protectively against him as his digits stroke her back.

"I'd much rather you be fully comfortable then just partially, honeybunch." he exclaimed with a grin.

She nuzzled up close to him, emitting a brief hum, a curt murr of appreciation.

"It's more than kind of you to be worrying about me, especially with something as small as that, when...

...you should still be worrying about yourself. There's no reason to pull anything else up -"

She swiftly cuts herself off the moment that last word exits her mouth, and turns her head to the side, once again falling silent.

Sadiq nuzzled her back, sighing contently.

"I always worry about you, precious. You are my best friend of whom I hold closest to my heart.

And is...Something wrong, my dear?" he asked, giving her hair a soft kiss.

"That's...that's very sweet of you to say, but - N-ni, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Instead of waiting for his reply, she abruptly brings herself up so she's sitting in his lap, though the Ukrainian doesn't

really take mind of this, and nods her head in the direction of the coffee table; obviously doing not too well of a job covering

up the fact she's trying to change the subject.

"I-I've gotten something for you to drink, if you'd like to try to sip at it.

Th-though by now it's probably gotten rather warm, sitting in the bottle for a couple of hours...

I could get you some fresh water, if you'd like."

The Turk would have inquired further, however, her suggestion to the water made him realize just

how thirsty his virus had made him. "A-ah... That would be nice actually... Thank you..."

Without another word, she slips off of his lap and plucks the water bottle off the table, before heading back out into the kitchen.

After refilling it with fresh, cold liquid she makes her way back in, kneeling down beside the couch and handing it to him.

"Here you go." she said gently.

He smiled with gratitude, lightly slipping his fingers around the bottle and bringing it to his dry lips, sipping it delicately.

"Ahhhh...

….Thank you my dear. This is just what I needed."

Yekaterina returned the smile warmly as she moved to the opposite end of the couch, taking a seat at the last cushion.

After being seated, she swung her gaze back around to her guest.

"Bud' laska. Do you think you'd want to try to eat something later?"

Sadiq took a few more small sips before answering. "I think so... It wouldn't hurt to try afterall."

"Dobre. I'll make sure to choose the lightest thing that I can find...just tell me when you're feeling up to trying it." she replied,

lifting her legs onto the couch, drawing her knees against her chest, looking off aimlessly for a second of silence before looking back at him,

concern again creeping back onto her features.

"Is there anything else you need? Are you finding it cold in here?" she asked dotingly.

"Thank you, my dear. I will..." Sadiq replied, putting his own arms around himself, even though he

was bundled up in his overcoat he still felt as though he had been recently dipped in a frozen lake.

"W-would...Would it be okay if I may ask for a blanket, please?"

"Of course!" she chirped, reaching behind her, pulling a neatly bundled, large fleece quilt that had been draped over

the back of the couch, which she then handed to him.

"Anything else, honey? Would you like me to turn the fireplace on?"

After gratefully bundling the blanket around his chilled form he nodded and mumbled a small thanks.

"E-em... It would be most appreciated, many thanks."

Curtly nodding, Yekaterina moved back off the couch and over to the fireplace. It's of the electrical sort, these homes didn't come with one

built in, but it gave off the same radiating heat as a usual fireplace. She flips it on, setting it to the right temperature, and retakes her seat on

the couch. Sadiq smiled with friendly affection as his chilled form slowly begins to feel the comforting warmth of the fireplace. He subtly

scooted closer to the other as well to make the atmosphere even more cozier.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, my dear..."

Yekaterina's lips quirk into another one of her timid, bashful smiles and she gives off a noncommittal shrug.

"Y-you really don't have to thank me. It's the least I can do for a friend who wasn't feeling well."

The brunette leaned over to give the blonde a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You truly are the sweetest, kindest young lady I have ever had the fortune of being friends with, you know." he murmured as he nuzzled

their cheeks together. Another deep blush rises to the Ukrainian's porcelain features, and she hurriedly turns her head to the side,

resuming her curled fetal position. "Th-that's too kind of you to say...but I'm really not...believe me.."

Sadiq purred as he crawled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her smaller, lithe form.

"Yes you are, my dear. And the more you deny it shows me just how modest and wonderful you are."

She noticeably goes frigid at the feel of his arms going around her, though heaven knows why, considering the Ukrainian seemed absolutely

perfect with contact not ten minutes ago. "I-I'm still finding it...somewhat hard to believe...for my own reasons..." she whispered.

"Oh?" Sadiq replied, gently pulling her closer against himself, wrapping her up in the blanket with him so that their bodies were sharing some

more heat again. "I would beg to differ, sweetling." he murmured, giving the back of her neck a soft kiss. She gives no protest, or any signs of

being uncomfortable *this time*, as their forms are pulled closer together, happy to share off her warmth. After he kisses her neck, Yekaterina

instinctively places her head gently against his shoulder, thinking nothing of it.

"I-if you say so..." she whispered, still not believing him for reasons unknown but not wanting to keep insisting against him. The Turk slowly

rolled onto his backside, holding the smaller Ukrainian ontop of him.

His growing fondness of her along with his gentleness and affection made him somewhat possessive

of the beautiful blonde, keeping her close in his arms.

"But of course, you are one of-if not, my favourite.

I adore making you happy, sweetling.

Such a stunningly lovely and sweet young lady like you

deserves only the best treatment, you know."

Her grip on him tightened just the slightest bit as he rolls over, and she snuggles closer against his being, the brief moment of anxiety from

any touches obviously, and abruptly gone; though she has to keep down the usual flustered reaction she would get whenever receiving even

the smallest compliment.

"It...It means alot to me to hear you say that...I really do appreciate the kind words..

B-but for now just focus on yourself and getting better...my self-conscious issues don't really matter at this current time." she mumbled softly,

rubbing her cheek absently against his chest. Sadiq snuggled her back gently, interlacing their legs together. He rested his chin against her

head on his shoulder,letting his emerald eyes become half lidded just a tad as he gently linked his arms securely around her fully, his fingers

occasionally stroking her side.

"I know, my dear. I think if I can get a good night's sleep I will

probably have enough strength to actually eat something

tomorrow which will be key to the path of getting back on

my feet..."

Although his body was still very fit and toned, he had lost some weight from being ill and not being

able to digest practically anything. What was worse, his olive toned complexion had been flushed out by his sickly snow paleness. Yekaterina

turns her head to the side, so she's facing him, her own pale eyelids hooding slightly over the darkened, cyan pools, a few blonde locks

hanging over her face from the angle she has her head turned at. A small few noises of content escaped her as he stroked her sides, and as

she surveyed his terribly pale complexion through strands of her hair, feeling as sorry as she could for the poor nation.

"I'm sure tonight you'll be able to do just that...I'll try to make it as comfortable as possible for you."

He looked back at her, subtly admiring how adorable she was as he slowly removed his fedora hat and cast it aside,

a few strands of his short, slightly wavy brown hair having come free from their slicked back

style to loosely hang across his own forehead. He smiled gently at her, giving her nose a soft kiss before resting

their heads together once more.

"You are so kind to me, sweetling...

I hope you realize that I love you; I love

all my friends. You are the one I value

the most though."

Yekaterina's lips subtly twist upwards to return his smile with her own sweet, somewhat tired one.

The next words that exit his mouth bring on a muted sense of surprise, one she didn't show on her features; at least, not at first.

Eventually her hooded eyes prop back open, and she regards him with that muddled surprise. a faint and childlike expression.

"O-Oh, I..I know - I - I love you too." she whispered. Sadiq frowns slightly, giving her forehead another soft kiss.

"Forgive me...is unwise of myself to be

causing you anymore concern at the moment..."

Yekaterina's eyes widened slightly.

"W-what? O-oh, ni, it's fine - w-why would I be concerned by that? -

I-I was more...surprised than anything...but not in a bad way - if th-that makes a-any sense." she stuttered,

by now stumbling over every second word. However, most of her words simply pass right by the Turk as

he slowly feels himself becoming light headed once more, his briefly regained energy starting to deteriorate once more. "M-mn...So sorry...Did not mean to upset...

Please...forgive..." he slurred, his expression becoming glazed over and frazzled again. This abrupt change in his speech pattern caused a

burst of alarm to wring its way through the Ukrainian. All drowsiness she was feeling before vanished in an instant as she sat back up in his

lap, looking down to the Turk worriedly. He could be, of course, just growing back into his tired state, but it still worried her nonetheless.

"S-Sadiq? Are you alright?"

All recognition of the English language drained from his hazed mind as his tongue once more slipped back to his native speech,

somewhat broken and barely audible.

"G-gsh...Çok üzgünüm. Suç Bende...

suç bende..." And with his repenting finished, his head clunked back and he went limp, all signs of recuperation sliding away with his

consciousness. Eyes widening, she mutters a frantic 'o bozhe' under her breath before gently taking his head between her hands and

lifting it gently, so it doesn't slam back down again, and searches for any signs of consciousness. She was too much in a worried state,

filing quickly through what she should do, to go into her mental language library and figure out what he was saying.

The hospital was a long way's away - and she had no vehicle.

Of the last and hastily drawn up option, she was aware that she had to call someone up to take them to the hospital.

The Ukrainian had supplies at her house, but nothing that would accommodate for someone in such a severe state.

With that in mind, Yekaterina slips off of the unconscious Turk's lap, setting his head gently down, and trotted off to the phone,

knowing for certain that this particular person would be there in less than a minute, considering the circumstances.

As the Ukrainian departed from the unconscious Turk, his breathing slowly resumed. A few minutes later, his eyes swiftly reopened.

They were a little unfocused and bloodshot, their hue being somewhat goldish instead of the healthy emeralds he had earlier.

As if in a trance, he shakily got off the couch and stumbled away without so much a word. Silently finding the doorway and making

his way into the rainy cold once more, he stumbled into the darkness, evening haven fallen a long time ago. He walked for a while,

aimlessly, almost blindly before he tripped. It could have been a rock, or a piece of bark or perhaps his own two wobbly legs he stumbled

over but the next thing he knew he was lying face first on the earth. Slowly, he curled his knees up against himself and pressed his forehead

against the ground, roughly in a Muslim prayer position. Whispering through chattering teeth, he repented further.

"Rabbanā Žalamnā Anfusanā Wa 'In Lam Taghfir

Lanā Wa Tarĥamnā Lanakūnanna Mina l-Khāsirīn...

...Rabbigh-fir Warĥam Wa Anta Khayrur-Rāĥimīn

...Rabbanā Lā Tu'uākhidhnā 'In Nasīnā 'Aw 'Akhţa'nā Rabbanā Wa Lā Taĥmil `Alaynā 'Işran Kamā Ĥamaltahu

`Alá l-Ladhīna Min Qablinā Rabbanā Wa Lā Tuĥammilnā Mā Lā Ţāqata Lanā Bihi Wa`fu `Annā Waghfir Lanā Warĥamnā

'Anta Mawlānā Fānşurnā `Alál-Qawmi l-Kāfirīn..."

The further he prayed, he silently began to weep, his entire form shaking slightly.

"...R-Rabbanā Fāghfir Lanā Dhunūbanā Wa Kaffir

`Annā Sayyi'ātinā Wa Tawaffanā Ma`al-'Abrār...

A-Anta Walīyunā Fāghfir L-Lanā Warĥamnā Wa Anta Khayrul-Ghāfirīn..."

Despite the fact that out in the countryside it was as quiet as could be, and how she was only in another room over down the hallway,

Yekaterina still didn't hear as the older nation slipped out of the house. This only came to her once she hung up the phone and quickly padded

her way back into the living room, pausing abruptly at the doorway, staring gape mouthed at the recently occupied couch. Wordlessly, her

head snapped back and forth, as if he was going to appear out of thin air, until a cool breeze wafted through the air, one that even she could

feel. Pacing to her closet, the blonde knelt down by a small chest in the corner of the room, fishing through a pile of paraphelia until she

retrieved her double battery flashlight.

From there on she continued moving slightly, driving on pure instinct, trying not to give into the raw fear that something bad was

happening to him. With that done, Yekaterina stepped outside, not bothering to put on any outdoor apparel herself, mind too occupied with

finding her missing guest. It took what seemed like hours of searching, but eventually the high-power beam of her flashlight came across

something huddled on the frigid ground. Yekaterina hurried onwards to find the Turk in the position he was, curled and puttering out a

language she didn't understand. She knelt beside him, shivering despite herself from the icy air. "Sadiq...Sadiq, budʹ laska." she whispered

soothingly, resting her hand gently on his back. As the Ukrainian kneeled beside him, Sadiq's rimmed, partially blinded

optics shot open once more. Sinking his gloved hands deeper into the earth, which were now

torn open and bleeding from the fall he shot up frantically, wincing a little from getting up too

quickly on account of his congested lungs. Frantically looking around for the source of the other person

his deteriorating gaze finally fell upon the small blonde. He looked at her for a long time, as if

desperate to remember who she was.

"K...Katyusha..."

Once his goal had been achieved he decided he had dealt with enough self punishment. He slowly crumpled back onto the frozen ground,

letting out a soft sob of heartache and regret which echoed out into the frigid night air. As his tears spilt freely from his face he finally got the

message across as clearly as he could.

"I...Am...S-so...Sorry..."

Attempting to continue to keep her calm, Yekaterina gently and slowly, trying to make every movement as feather light as possible, linked her

arms around him and halfway lifted his upper body, so she could rest his head onto her lap and get at least one part of his body off of the cold

ground. Even that was a difficult task, though; yes, he had lost a load of weight during this ordeal, but there was still a sort of heaviness to

him. She tenderly drew her slender fingers through his hair, wanting to comfort him with that gesture. She desperately hoped Abbas would be

here soon, anxiety bubbling in her chest as she felt just how dangerously low Sadiq's body temperature was, how limp he felt, holding him closer

and trying to offer him as much of her warmth as possible.

"Shhh..." she whispered soothingly. "You have no reason to be sorry. Please don't worry... Save your strength and rest for now."

From there on she keeps silent, trying to keep him warm with what little body warmth she has, waiting for Abbas to arrive. Fortunately, her

patience is soon answered as a pair of headlights appear in the distance and soon Abbas' automobile pulls up beside them, the Kazakh man

stepping out to help Yekaterina lift the half-frozen Turk and pull him to his car. From there, they set Sadiq in the backseat, Abbas digging out a

large wool blanket to drape over the unconscious nation. Yekaterina settles herself beside the Turk, huddling up close to continue giving him

the body warmth he needed, as they were driven to the hospital. As the two Europeans inevitably rescued the unconscious

Turk from finally becoming victim to influenza's cruelty his mind was elsewhere from his battered

body, lost in a place where some Muslims would receive revelations; most likely known as Limbo or the Spirit World to Western nations.

In the world of the living, Sadiq's pulse and heartbeat continued, but aside from that he remained completely motionless and unresponsive,

except for being jerked a little when the car was to go over a bump in the road. For now, he was primarily kept alive from the

beautiful Ukrainian female lying on top of him and generously sharing her body heat, along with the wool blanket covering them. About fifteen

minutes into the drive, they had pulled up to the hospital. It was now that Yekaterina momentarily wished that she could have lived in another

province; she was uncertain if the Turk would get the right medical treatment here. But there was obviously no time to do the three hour drive

to the other nearest hospital, so this would have to do.

Once Sadiq had been admitted to the building, wounds retreated and such, all the Ukrainian could do was pull up a chair beside his bed

and wait.


	2. Counter Resets

It was five hours before the Turk made anymore signs of life, fidgeting just the slightest bit before his eyes slowly opened.

Their hue was now blended between their original lush green and the deathly golden tinge, indicating that he was still very sick but

was at least recovering. He slowly tilted his head over to look at Yekaterina, blushing just a tad as he realized then he had been stripped

of his outer clothing and now was just clad in a hospital gown. Although he had never had a problem with exposure of his body before, now

that his frame was pale and thinning he felt a little self conscious.

"K-Katyusha..."

Somewhere along that time frame, Yekaterina's consistent worry was eventually dulled down and replaced by the drowsiness she had earlier

on the evening. She was in the space between being conscious and being asleep, her head hung low at a sharp angle, when the Turk's weak

voice brought her back to reality. Her head snapped up and she blinked in a disconnecting fashion for a few seconds, before managing to

focus her bleary eyes on the older nation. "O-oh, Sadiq, you're awake! H-how are you feeling?

...W-well, that's sort of a stupid question, isn't it? I should be asking if you're feeling better."

"W-well...I don't...I don't kno-

Katyusha, what happened?

I can barely remember a thing.

All I can remember i-is that we were at your house, and

everything was going wonderfully and then all of a sudden..."

His recovering eyes scanned the hospital room, confusion and fear subtly evident on his expression.

"You...you were speaking to me, and your voice pattern slowed considerably...I thought you were falling asleep at first...but you said some

things in your mother tongue and passed out.

When I want to call someone for a car you awoke again and ran off into the fields...when I found you you were...you were on the ground,

speaking rapidly in your language. You were going so fast I could barely translate...well, not that that matters. I can't really remember what

you said.

You came back to normal consciousness for a moment...and fell back a few minutes later, though you stayed in a still state, and didn't speak..."

She replied softly, shoulders trembling from nervousness and lack of sleep. "I-I'm not really sure how to sum up everything that happened."

He blinks a few times, obviously not remembering any of this but recognizes what had occurred from her description.

With a little difficulty he reached over and gently took her smaller hand in his own lightly pulling her over to the bed to take her into his arms.

"I think you basically just saved my life, sweetling..."

Once back in his arms, she cautiously locks her fingers with his, being mindful of the still healing digits.

"I-I guess I did...though...to be honest, I wasn't really thinking straight when it was happening." she whispered. Sadiq nuzzles her gently

underneath the blankets, rubbing their noses together. He intertwines their legs once more also so that they're very close together in each

other's hold.

"Rest, sweetling.

It's been a long day for you."

She more than happily allows herself to be pulled closer to him as their lower limbs tangled together, nuzzling him back; but still trying to be

careful of his injuries, making sure not to put any pressure on his worn down body.

"Ni, it's alright, I'm fine. I want to stay up to watch you."

Despite that short protest, she blinks slowly, tiredly, having to resist a yawn. Like the older nation's, her eyes have forming raccoon tattoos

on the lids, her's taking on the light purple hue of lilacs.

"Sweetling, please sleep...

...It would bring me comfort for your own."

Sadiq replied as he snuggles her a little more, trying to relax and soothe her. She looks up at him mutely for a while, before deciding not to

protest any further. Her eyelids drop heavily and she nods, nuzzling closer to him, uncertain if she could go back to sleep or not, despite being

bleary-eyed. Despite that line of thought, she falls back to slumber in mere moments, relaxing considerably in his arms. Sadiq holds her close

and protectively against his chest, keeping a safe watch over the little Ukrainian. Eventually, the Turk's eyelids grow heavy and after giving

Yekaterina's eyes gentle kisses he closes his own, falling into a deep sleep holding her.

The blonde stays dead to the world for a few hours more, in her usual dreamless state of unconsciousness, before once again being the first

of the two to awaken. She stirs about and props her eyes open, lifting her head to peer tiredly around the room. When her eyes set back onto

the still sleeping Turk, she resumes her former position and tries to fall back. As another handful of minutes passed, she finds this impossible,

so the Ukrainian simply rests as she waits for the other to wake. The Turk's defined chest slowly rose and

fell in a calm breathing pattern against Yekaterina as evidence he was now in a much more stable condition. It was around a half hour before

he slowly began to stir, his arms instinctively tightening around the Ukrainian, linked about her thin form securely. "Mn..."

The state he was now in managed to ease her nerves, seeing as he was in a much more stable condition than he was the night before. When

he stirs, her eyes reopen and she gazes up at him, allowing for a small smile to cross her face. "Pryvit... how are you feeling now?"

He gives a soft noise as he cuddles against her, brushing his lips against her shoulder.

"Better now that I get to wake up with a beautiful girl in my arms..." he purred. A light shudder rolls out through her as he brushes his lip

against her. She curls her body up against him, now sporting a healthy but faint blush on her cheeks.

"How are you really feeling?"

The brunette's own cheeks were dusted a light pink. "A little on the crappy side, but in comparison to late last night, it's not as bad. Promise."

he replied. She surveys him for another moment, then sets her head back into its earlier place.

"Alright, that's good - ni, that's great to hear, that you're feeling better. I'm really happy to hear it...I-I was really worried for you."

she whispered. Sadiq gently slides his hand up under her shirt to stroke her back and shoulder blades.

"You didn't have to be, sweetling."

She gives off a small start when his hand goes up the back of her shirt, the blush on her cheeks steadily deepening.

"W-well, I couldn't help it, of course...and it's only natural for someone to be worried for their friends, especially when they're ill."

she replied shakily. His fingers gently trace invisible patterns along her soft, smooth skin; getting a little lower to caress her lower back

and waist.

"I worry about you all the time as well...

...I desire to know whomever my sweetling

is with now that they are treating her well."

Her flush continues to deepen the lower his hand gets, but she forces any embarrassed emotions off, riding it off as knowing its simply

friendly affection. With that last sentence though, her features form into that of puzzlement.

"O-oh, thank you...B-but... I'm not with anyone at the moment."

At this, Sadiq felt a small surge of excite run down his spine to his spine to his toes, though he managed to conceal it by nuzzling

his face into her neck.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetling. You deserve someone who treats you like a princess. Always.

You are the most precious and amazing girl I have ever met."

Yekaterina shivered softly, letting out soft murrs and mewls.

"Y-you are too kind..." she whispered.

"Anything for you, sweetling. My way of thanking you for everything." he replied, holding her closer, wanting nothing more than

to keep her safe and protected in his arms. She returns the tightening of their embrace, stretching up to offer a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing. You really don't have do anything to thank me for it." she replied humbly. Sadiq smiled gently, snuggling her a little more,

her curled form against his own matching surprisingly well. "Evet, I really must..." he murmured.

"Your birthday's coming up in a few weeks, hm? I'm going to get you such lovely gifts."

"Y-you really don't have to...but thank you anyway." she whispered, letting off a sigh of content as she moves subtly closer to him,

nuzzling his chest lightly.

"I would love to, sweetling. And just because I'm a Muslim, it doesn't mean I'm dirt poor either. I'm probably wealthier than most of the

Europeans anyhow; Heracles, at least.."

He chuckles lightly at his own dry humor, giving her golden hair soft kisses as his fingers continue

their pilgrimage of her upper body. "Well, then... would you mind if I got something for you as well?"

she asked, her lids once more dropping halfway down against cyan, the Ukrainian now finding the drawling, gentle touches of the other

to be soothing. He leaves no place untouched aside from her more personal area; his skilled fingers caressing her flesh with the greatest care,

adding a little more attention to her sensitive spots.

"Mn..If you do, please don't put much money into it. Really, let me be the one to treat you."

"I-I'll try not to...besides, I don't usually like buying things for friends...m-mm... I much prefer making the gift...and it never

usually has to cost...a-ah...that much. Mmm..."

Her hands tighten on him, finding herself unable to help but pour out an appreciative noise whenever his fingers delve into one of the said sensitive spots.

"Oh? I love homemade gifts, they come more from the heart, you know."

With that, He slowly starts to add little massaging into his stroking, rubbing his lips against her collarbone.

"Y-yes...that's why I prefer to m-make them rather than...b-buy...mm..."

She bites down on her lower lip to stop from any of the before mentioned appreciative noises from slipping out; although the Ukrainian can't

help but lean into the touches and tilt her head back somewhat, eyes closed by now. His massaging becomes full and deepens, paying close

attention and care to her lithe form and relaxing all her joints and muscles. Yekaterina's eyes open briefly and forcefully flutter back shut, continuing to

lean into each caress, her hope to stay silent failing as she lets out a soft moan of appreciation. Her moan encourages him on, the quality of his massaging as

soothing and carefully executed as the work of experts at prestigious spas. A few more involuntary soft moans slip out from her mouth as she completely melts

from underneath his fingers, shifting every now and then to give his hands a little bit more access. After he does her hips, he slowly moves up to

her core and then harder to reach places like her underarms and collar bone. All the while, he continues to rub his lips against her neck in an

extremely soothing manner. In no way was he intending to be suggestive; he simply cared deeply for her and wished to show it to her.

Besides, she was probably in Heaven receiving so much affection and attention anyhow. Mind melting away from sheer bliss, she doesn't

bother keeping her mouth shut anymore, punctuating the movements with a small 'mm' or 'ah' every now and then, sometimes allowing for a

soft string of mumbled Ukrainian. She can't help but worm a bit from underneath the moving digits, indeed on cloud nine from the affection and

attention. He smiles warmly, pleased how his little plan of repaying her for her earlier kindness was working. Having given her upper body full

attention, his hands travel a little lower to get a better access of her hips and bottom. She continues to worm about, keening lightly. The blush

that had been re-forming on her face darkens as his hands move lower again, and she buries her face into his chocolate hued hair, one hand

coming up to entangle her slender fingers into the short locks at the back of his head, her digits forming into a small, loose fist. His smile

widens a little as he feels her fingers tangle into his wavy hair, his greasy gel long removed so that his locks were soft and free once more, his

bangs hanging across his forehead loosely. His own fingers continued their exploration; rubbing gently at her bottom and pelvic area, moving

a little lower sometimes to caress her smooth slender legs. The loose fist in his hair tightened a considerable amount as his hands trailed

around her lower area, though even in her foggy state of mind she made sure not to pull on the locks, not wanting to hurt him. Along with her

hand her legs removed themselves from his and twisted together, squeezing her legs together tightly. He gives her neck another soft stroke

with his tongue; his own cheeks dusted a medium red tint.

"A-am...I making... You uncomfortable?"

She shakes her head, eyes slowly coming back up, the cyan optics hazy and darkened over.

"N-ni...it f-feels really good...

I-I'm just...not used to this...s-sorry if I come across l-like that..."

"Oh..I-it's okay...!"

He resumes his gentle nuzzling against her, feeling just the slightest chilled again from a burst of air from the hospital hallway that slid under

the door.

"I just...You mean so much to me. You are just...So perfect in everyway. You're sweet and generous and alluring

and extremely beautiful so...In total. Seni seviyorum."

She soon relaxes a second later, the muscles of her legs loosening up, and she separates the limbs, letting them link with the Turk's once

more. She then moves back down so her head is back against his chest, peering up at him with her wide doe eyes as he speaks.

"O-oh..Sadiq.."

And with the mix of exhaustion, his sweet words, and the bullhorn charge side effects of something that would be worth mentioning at a later

date, her eyes begin to get just a bit watery.

"Oh, Katyusha..."

Seeing her begin to cry was like a needle had been punctured into his heart, his arms instantly resuming their loving hold of her.

"My poor sweetling,

my dear sweetling.

It's okay."

She takes one hand off of him and hurriedly scrubs at her eyes with the heel of it, though that doesn't do too much in stopping a few drops

from spilling out over her lower eyelashes. Despite the tears, her tone is still strong, or at least as strong as she can get it to be, albeit for

her usual stutter.

"I-I k-know, I-I'm fine. I've just...been a bit too emotional lately. I-I'm sorry."

"No...No, you're hurting now..

Shhh, my lovely. It's okay. I've got you. Shhh shhh..."

He instinctively pulls her closer, leaning down to give her cheeks soft kisses, softly licking her tears away.

"Ohh, you've been through so much..

My poor sweetling..."

"S-Sadiq, I'm really alright. Like I said, I've been r-really emotional lately. It's just a bit of the we -"

Before she can finish, she has to stifle an abrupt, involuntary small sob, the few tears turn into full on waterworks. The strong

demeanor she was putting on broke down at a surprisingly fast manner, and before she knew it she was clinging to the other,

frantic to keep silent, the only sounds coming from her small sniffles.

"Oh, Katyusha... My darling..."

Without a moment's hesitation he was cradling the crying blonde on top of him protectively, her head resting securely against his chest,

neverminding how damp the front of his hospital gown was becoming. He gently began to stroke her soft golden hair, weaving his fingers

through her locks delicately. It literally tortured him inside to see her like this, and at this point as they lay together in each other's arms on

the soft hospital bed in the shadowy room as the rain outside continued to fall in the quiet 3 A.M. darkness, he silently told

himself at this moment she was his and his alone. For this moment, he would hold her, protect her, keep her safe and loved from the

relentless stresses and hardships of her life and the outside world.

He hummed softly to her, trying to gently ease the child's distress. His voice came out surprisingly gentle and smoothly.

"_Hush now, my baby..._

_Be still, love, don't cry..._

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream..._

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby,_

_so I'll be with you when you dream..._

_...River, oh river. Flow gently for me._

_Such precious cargo you bear._

_Do you know somewhere where they can live free?_

_River, deliver them there.._"

After another few seconds or so of mentally struggling with herself, the Ukrainian wasn't even able to keep her goal of being quiet. She began

to weep softly, shoulders wracking with each light sob, as everything, added with her initial emotional response, came down upon her in an

avalanche. The blonde faintly found a brief sensation of hate for herself, for breaking down in front of Sadiq, and especially for making his

concern much more worse than it needed to be; but, at the same time, she naturally felt relieved to let everything out, as the Turk had to the

day earlier. This subtle feeling came along with the fondness she had for the older nation, and how grateful she was for him being with her at

this moment.

Soon enough the soft sobs eventually began to die down, until she was silently crying. Another few moments and her eyes stopped leaking,

until she was still in the other nation's arms, save for how violently she was trembling.

"Shhh, it's okay, my baby...Shhh, I've got you..."

He continues to cradle the younger nation as she suffers her meltdown; one hand holding her close

against his chest as the other continues to stroke her flowing blonde hair in a soothing pattern.

The longer he held the little Ukrainian, the more his concern and affection grew for her. She looked

so fragile and delicate at this moment as well, and it was his turn; his job to be there for her and comfort

her and make her feel better again. As her sobs and then silent weeps died down he leaned down to give her forehead a soft kiss, his loving

hold of her ongoing. Eventually, with the soothing murmurs of the Turk, and the gentle cradling, Yekaterina manages to calm down fully, until

her tremors finally come down to a complete stop. She blinks silently into the other's chest, eyes scratchy and burning from the crying. Her

hands soon enough come around, shaking lightly, to return his return his embrace, turning her head slightly to she's facing the wall. Once she

has calmed, Sadiq resumes his gentle nuzzling of her, his hand sliding down to gently wipe the tears off her delicate cheeks. His other arm

remains wrapped protectively around her, occasionally to stroke her back or side. He wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

For another long while she keeps quiet, not trusting herself to speak, just in case she would start crying again, or say something that she

didn't mean to. When she found herself able to finally properly speak, she does, the Ukrainian's voice coming out in an awful hoarse croak.

"I-I'm...s-sorry..."

"Sorry? Sweetling, you have no reason in the world to be sorry. Everyone needs to cry. And I will always be there to comfort

there when you ever feel like this. If you are ever confused or upset or sad, come find me."

He replied, gently caressing her cheek.

"My beautiful baby..I should be the one

who's sorry. If I had only known earlier

you weren't feeling well..."

She nuzzles up to him, her wobbly voice evening out as she continued to speak.

"I just... Mn... You..."

Unable to find the words, Yekaterina daintily rested her fingertips on Sadiq's broad shoulders and gently lifted herself up to his level,

pressing their foreheads together. She stared deeply into his eyes, her own still swimming with emotions before she gently pressed her

lips against his in a sweet, electrifying kiss. Sadiq was initially shocked but swiftly melted under the Ukrainian and deepened the kiss,

wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against him as their mouths crushed hungrily and wantonly against one another,

tongues wrestling. A few more tears dripped down Yekaterina's soft white cheeks as she wrapped her arms tightly around Sadiq's neck,

carefully straddling him and rubbing her breasts against his own pectorals, not wanting a millimeter of space between their intertwined bodies.

Sadiq let out a husky groan as he held Yekaterina close, one arm locked possessively around her waist as the other cupped her ass, giving her

tight bum a small squeeze. Yekaterina gently squealed with delight against Sadiq's lips, her senses stimulating with horny desire as she lightly

dry grinded against the brunette's stomach, wanting him. Sadiq got the hint, his hand on her waist tugging up the hem of her shirt and with

Yekaterina's help, pulling it off her head so the blonde's delicious, taut upper body was bare aside from her lacey light blue bra that was

already a bit tight on her large breasts. That was more than enough for a hurricane of blood to surge into Sadiq's lower regions, his caramel

genitalia becoming hard as a prosthetic leg, rubbing up against Yekaterina's tight jeans through the very thin, almost sheer material of his

hospital gown. Their shared passionate kiss had been causing her body to rise in arousal which was only natural, and the additional touch of

his hands caused her body to react even more. Feeling as something press up against her, she

blushed heavily. The way she became putty in his gentle touch only stimulated his desires, wanting to fill her with his love, to make her his, as

his hard member ached in yearning for her. Holding her securely in his arms he rolled the both of them over on the pillows so she could now

lay sprawled out on her back, still giving each other breathless fervent kisses. His hunger for her only rising with each passion filled moment

he slowly parted from their passionate snogging as to trail southwards to her neck and breasts, planting hot nips, licks, and kisses

everywhere he could. She gasped softly as his arms tightened lightly around her body and would find herself on her back, her hair sprawled

out on the pillows under her as they still kissed. When he pulled away, she was somewhat breathless as she panted, though as she opened

her eyes to watch him she gasped softly upon his lips moving to her neck, trailing down to her breasts, sparking even

greater arousal in her as he planted kisses and even licks and nips on her sensitive skin, making her arch her back beneath his assault of

attention, pleasure showing on her face as she moaned a little more freely. The taste of her flesh was extraordinary, savoring each advance of

his mouth and tongue on her luscious, smooth skin. Once he reached her breasts he lavished them in affection, sucking on her healthy,

soft right mound through the thin material of her bra as he groped and toyed with her left one. After a few minutes he repeated his actions in

vice versa, sometimes smothering his face in the paradise that was her cleavage. The heat of her body rose from the pleasure, making it

where her cheeks weren't the only part of her body growing warm in her pleasure as he traveled down, her skin growing more sensitive to

every touch. A happily pleasured moan left her lips as he reached her breasts, her hands gently drifting up along his

back as he lavished each with the attention of his mouth and hand through her bra. Her eyes were closed as her body shuddered and

squirmed a little while he switched.

"M-mm..."

Oh how she wanted this more and more, her eyes closed again as she shivered softly beneath him. He groaned groggily, lovestoned from her

amazing body and unable to get enough. After sucking her breasts for a few minutes he decided he'd come back for seconds after he enjoyed

dessert. His face pressed against her stomach he lowered himself just low enough as to reach her waistline, nuzzling his forehead against her

crotch in licentious fervor. Slowly and seductively, he unzipped the front clasp of her jeans with his teeth, moving the folds carefully away from

her body to leave her vanity exposed in all its glory. Before him was his prize, his beautiful, tight, moist prize. He smiled giddily, nuzzling his

cheek against the small patch of pubic fur she sported.

"I can already feel it..." he said in a husky whisper, reaching up with two fingers to swirl around the inner wall of her clit.

He brought the substance back on his fingertips, licking it off.

"Taste it, too..."

Unable to help herself she watched him as he moved down her stomach, finding it erotic as he undid her pants with his teeth,

adding to her arousal as she was laid half bare before him now. Shyness fluttered through her as he stared, but she blushed as he spoke,

watching him nuzzle her carefully maintained pubic fur, though when his fingers touched and swirled around her clit, she gasped as she arched

her back a little bit once more from the jolt of pleasure he caused, moaning softly as he licked his fingers. She keened and let out a quiet,

sultry whine. He could see exactly how he was effecting her, her nether lip moist

while her skin was still so sensitive. Sadiq's hand slid under her arched back to keep it up, finding the somewhat provocative position deeply

attractive. His cock was rigid, harder than rock almost, and he winced in subtle pain as he wriggled out of his hospital gown, tossing it off the

side of the bed and out of the way to allow his 15 centimeter long dark erection to stick out in the air, already a bit sticky from raging

hormonal pre-cum. He crawled back to her level, hovering over her as he gently held her wrists. He gently rested their foreheads together,

letting their lips brush intimately.

"I want you so badly..." he whispered against her mouth. Feeling his hand under her arched back, she held the position for a little longer

as she gave a soft seductive smile upon his answer. She could understand that rather well... Watching him begin to remove his gown

from his body, her breath hitched a little bit upon his reveal of his length, blushing heavily as he crawled back over her.

Feeling her wrists being held gently, she murred softly as their lips brushed once more.

"Please take me..." she said in a whisper, her body wanting him so badly that it felt that she was in painful need of him.

"I need to feel you inside..."

As if he wasn't horny enough, her gorgeous seductive smile and gentle pleading was more than he could bear. She looked so innocent

and helpless underneath him and it drove him crazy with desire, his whole body screaming to become one with hers.

"Of course, my love..." he replied comfortingly to her, pressing their lips in the most searing, passionate kiss he could muster as

he positioned his penis directly into her. With one deep thrust he penetrated her, moaning in relief as a river of cum ejaculated from

him and into her moist center. He began to grind against her, semen flowing out of him by the pints, trying to ram his cock deeper and deeper

into her with each thrust. Returning the kiss he gave with surprising amount of passion, her hand drifted up his body and gently pressed her

palm and fingers against his cheek as she could feel him shifting his body to position himself, shuddering with intense need as she widened

her legs a little more for him. His sudden thrust inside caused her to cry out against his lips from the pleasure, pleasantly surprised to feel him

already releasing inside as her body milked him eagerly for every drop, her passage tight and wet as he grinds and thrusts into her.

Rising her hips to meet his, she whimpered softly as her need was ever strong for him. The way her muscles contracted around him was the

cue that he was going to be inside her for a while and was going to make the very most of it. He was a bit surprised himself at just how much

was spilling from him, but seeing as he almost never pleasured himself mixed with sexual frustration and hormones it was almost a bit

predictable. Despite the rough grinding of his hips his hands were as gentle as ever as he held her tight against himself, his fingers giving her

shoulder blades tender massages as he felt her hand press against his cheek. Opening his mouth again, he shared some saliva with her in a

deepthroated kiss, the substance becoming as thick and fine as mozzarella cheese. The way she whimpered made him increase his comforting

caresses to soothe her as well as pick up in the intensity of the grinding as their hips worked against each other in perfect synchronization.

Hot, salty sweat was dripping off his glistening Mediterranean skin, soaking into his back and dripping from his dark hair which hung loosely in

soft waves across his forehead. The steady river was nowhere near drying up yet, in fact, it was on the verge of flooding. Ready for one last

push to get it all out of his system he mounted her and proceeded to fuck her into the hospital bed, letting out a long, lewd moan of relief and

pleasure. The combination of his rough grinding and his gentle hands massaging into her muscles were wonderful, adding to that the deep

passionate kiss they shared as they worked their bodies together in perfect tempo of their own dance. Moaning into his mouth as the

pleasure was intense, she felt as her

skin was being covered with her own sweat as well as his, her hair sticking to her neck and forehead as she could feel her body tightening

around him as his steady thrusts worked her body closer to her release, causing her to react by lifting a leg and wrapping it around his waist,

soft pale contrasting to his tanned

skin. Her panting had grown heavy and shallow as she couldn't believe how much he was pumping into her even though he wasn't dry quite

yet. Gasping as he mounted her fully and moaned as he fucked her, she cried out yet again with such need, her walls throbbing around him as

her hands had been roaming his body as though unable to determine where they should be, her fingertips and nails dragging gently against

his skin as she still matched him.

"A-ah.. S-so close..." she whimpered out.

He groaned as she wrapped one leg around his waist, their bodies so close and intertwined now they could mold as one. He knew she was on

the verge of having an orgasm, and wanted her to have one badly, perhaps even share one with her at the same time. He mewled softly as

her fingertips grazed his smooth skin, leaving a fresh thin trail of red wherever they traveled. Despite being the dominant one he was still the

masochist on the inside.

"Don't hold back, my love. Let your body do as

it pleases..." he whispered, kissing her reassuringly to let her know everything was alright. Their pulsating intercourse was exhilarating if not

exhausting and he knew they were both reaching their breaking points.

His whisper to not hold back was heard as she panted softly, nodding as she seemed rather lost in her pleasure, returning the kiss while her

hands finally rested on his back with one between his shoulder blades while the other lay near his midback. Her body pulsed as she still grew

tighter, and her fingernails

gently dug into his skin again as she gasped softly. "I-I'm about t-to..." she breathlessly whispered, though the warning was essentially not

needed as her body told him exactly what was happening. Barely breathing when she finally reached her limit, she gave a drawn out lewd cry

of pleasure as her body arched beneath him, pulling him as deep as he could go as her grip was tight, trying to draw from him his own release

in her body's need to be filled, her sweet juices coating him. Her hands clawed at his back unconsciously, leaving

soft red lines as she rode out her orgasm, eyes closed tightly. He emitted a noise of masochistic delight as she forced him deep into her, his

penis drowned in her juices as he forced out one last eruption of cum for the grand finale. The way she manhandled him and milked him for all

he was worth was really something, their simultaneous orgasms causing such stimulation it nearly stung. This sheer, raw, hardcore bliss

lingered for a near full hour before the young Turk had no choice but to pull up because he had filled her so much it was now spilling from her.

He gasped as his penis was wrenched from her vagina, falling back against the hospital bed, completely exhausted and battered, but in the

happiest mood of his entire life.

"...W-...Wow..." was all he could manage to say, rolling onto his side to gently hug her and kiss her forehead in the same gentlemanly fashion

he loved to attain. His bare back was now a bit swollen and bruised from her constant clawing, a few bloody lacerations even but he didn't

mind, she hadn't done it intentionally, it was the heat of the moment. "I love you..." he whispered groggily as he held her to his chest, running

his fingers soothingly through her hair. It took a long time for her breathing to return to normal though she still found herself panting for a

while, her body limp from the pleasure of their combined climaxes, her hands gently brushing along his skin as though realizing what she had

done and was trying to soothe the scratches she caused. That was just incredible to her as it was for him, her body trembling from clenching

muscles that came from the release. When he finally pulled away, she felt just how much he filled her, surprised but pleased.

"Y-yeah..." she said in return, just as winded still as she felt his arms wrap around her, making her smile as she nuzzled against him

after he kissed her forehead. Again she gently drifted a hand gently down his back, being careful when she felt raised skin which

she had caused. "I love you, too..." she murmured as she felt his fingers running through her hair, making her relax more against

him while her eyes were drifting closed. He purred softly as her hands comfortingly ran along his scratched up back, the raw skin burning

a bit from exposure to the air but with the aftermath of their mind blowing sex still heavily affecting them, he could barely even feel the pain

at the moment. Cradling her against him, he felt her body becoming limp in his arms, knowing she was on the verge of falling asleep, the

same exhaustion wearing down on him as well. He licked her softly, eyes coming to a close as he drifted off with her close against him.

Yawning softly as her hands stopped to rest on his back while she felt him lick her softly, she felt her eyes close on their own accord as the

exhaustion took over and allowed her to drift to sleep. Laying cuddled against him, she was sleeping comfortably.

"Goodnight, Sadiq..." she whispered against his chest.

"Goodnight, Yekaterina..." he whispered back. A beautiful name for a beautiful women, how he had become so lucky to claim this

jewel he still did not know, but all that mattered at the moment was that the two had

each other. He soon joined her in the dream world as he fell into a deep, serene sleep, not a millimeter of space between their snuggled

bodies. As the young couple slept soundly in each other's arms the rain outside the hospital finally came to a halt, the inky black sky clearing

to let the early morning stars glimmer peacefully in the galaxy...

* * *

_The counter resets._

_I'm glad you did that._

_End._


End file.
